


why we cry

by Firehedgehog



Series: The Goth Files [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death by Void, Depression, Eternal child, Loneliness, Suicide, Too much silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Goth was an eternal child, raised mostly alone with few friends... til he couldn't stand teh eternity of childhood anymore





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Depressing and suicide. I won nothing but the actual fanfic. Geno owned by loverofpiggies, Goth owned by Nekophy, reaper owned by renrink and Palette owned by angexci

Goth curled up into a ball, his scarf trailing behind him like a bloody banner. Elsewhere in the house was an oppressive silence, there was always silence in this house.

Geno his father lived in in that dark empty place, and his other father Death had an unending duty as well… Death.

He was just so lonely, having pretty much raised himself.. and it didn’t help that he was frozen in a ten year old’s form. unless by some miracle happened he would always be an eternal child. never to grow, never to marry.. never to have children.

He envied some of his alternates, as they aged, or married and the children.

Sooner or later Palette would out age him, he’d leave him behind as he entered the world of adults and found someone to love.

_Someone not him._

After all, only the perverse would have that type of relationship with a child… or someone trapped in a child’s body.

He rubbed his tears from his eyes, knowing that once that happened he’d be alone again. in an empty house, a friendless existence and his parents would never want there ‘child’ to leave as he was always a child.

The Multiverse must hate him, and.. he couldn’t live on like this.

Goth knew he couldn’t really die, unless his father claimed him…

But… there was another way of almost non existence.

Moment later he stood in front of a rip in the universe, a area of nothingness was beyond it. The void, and if he was lucky it would pull him into nothingness.

He took one last look back, knowing that no one would realize he was gone for quiet some time. Which was even more depressing.

“I wonder, if i am somehow ever reborn will i have  abetter life,” Goth whispered, then walked forward and fell into the void.

It hurt, hurt so much.

Then the relief of nothingness.

END

If anyone wants to write a why we cry sequel, alternate version please tell me


End file.
